


Sunday Morning

by SushiOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning rain is falling<br/>Steal some covers, share some skin<br/>Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable<br/>You twist to fit the mold that I am in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookedequestrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/gifts).



> I've never written this fandom before. *hides under desk*

The combination of gentle rain pattering against the window and light touching his eyelids pulled Derek from sleep, and he blinked his eyes open, vision blurry at first until he focused on the window. It was difficult to tell the time by sight because of the light grey clouds obscuring the sun, but he guessed it’s about seven or eight in the morning. He was too comfortable to seek out his phone and way too comfortable to get up, so he turned over so block out the light.

This vision was preferable anyway, and his lips pulled into a smile at the sight of Stiles’s peaceful face. His lips were parted, his cheek smooshed against his pillow, and his eyes were darting under his lids. Derek wondered what he was dreaming about, before that thought became an urge to kiss his eyelashes, which were a dark, delicate contrast to his pale skin. Stiles was also drooling just a bit, which was an endearing as it was eye roll worthy.

Derek did this often, just gazing at Stiles while he slept. For one, Stiles could sleep for twelve hours at a time so Derek always woke up first, and for another, Derek wanted to memorize his face so he could keep it in his mind while Stiles was away. And he was away often, since his university was out of state, and they only saw each other during the breaks. Soon Spring Break would be over, and Stiles would have to leave. They would go back to phone calls, texts and Skype.

Derek sighed as softly as he could, letting his eyes roam over Stiles’s face. One, two, three… Stiles had several dark spots on his face, a few raised and the others not. His favorites were the largest one next to his lips that sank into his dimple when he smiled and the three that made a triangle near his earlobe. He loved to run his thumb over them when he kissed Stiles, just as Stiles liked to endlessly trace the tattoo on his back until his skin tingled.

Stiles let out a noise, his eyes slowly opening, looking glazed until he focused on Derek’s eyes, and his lips pulled up into a languid half smile. “Hey," he said, voice heavy, before he brought up his hand and wiped the the drool from his cheek. “Are you watching me sleep like that creeper guy from Twilight?"

Derek snorted, deciding not to bring up the fact that he had noticed the full Twilight series on the bottom of Stiles’s bookcase the last time they’d been at the Stilinski household. “I’m counting your beauty marks."

Stiles snorted right back, brows coming together. “They’re not beauty marks, they’re freckle-y mole thingies."

Derek rolled his eyes affectionately. “You keep telling yourself that."

Smiling, Stiles did his catlike stretch, where he extended all his limbs to their limit, spreading his fingers and toes with a shaking moan, before he brought everything in again. “I will." He twisted and curled up against Derek’s side, pressing them together enough to become one body of heat and hiding his face against his neck as he pulled the covers up over his shoulder. “You know you have a freckle-y mole thing too."

"I do?" Derek asked, very nearly pressing his hand against his face to check. He hadn’t noticed one before. It must have been somewhere else. “Where?" he asked, trying to think up all the things he couldn’t see easily. The back of his neck was an option, so was his shoulder blades, his back, or—

"Your butt," Stiles said with a giggle, as if he’d just said something very scandalous.

Derek immediately remembered that ridiculous sixteen-year-old he’d met all those years ago and had to laugh too. He turned, wrapping his arms firmly around him and nosing his cheek before Stiles turned his head enough so that he could kiss his lips.

Yes, he was going to commit this Sunday morning to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all of the available episodes for this show in two days and am now wrapped up in a whirlwind of an obsession. I am plotting out another fic that will be a lot longer, probably between 15k and 20k words, depending, with all kinds of ridiculousness in it including Stiles giving Derek ridiculous nicknames as well as Stiles and Lydia best friends shenanigans. It'll be glorious.


End file.
